I'm His Cinderella
by doubleanimedork
Summary: This is my senior year and all I need is to be accepted to my dream college far away from this place, and maybe Cinderella might find her prince charming.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

*April 12, 2014*

I waited at my locker for my best friend so that way we can leave for lunch. Today was hell and I wanted to get away from school just for a lunch period. I ran my hand through my long pink locks and put my headphones in my ears. I was bobbing my head to the Mariana's Trench music when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I look over to see lavender eyes and midnight blue hair pulled into a high ponytail.

"Hey Saki, Ready?" she asked twirling her keys and started to walk towards the office. I followed not far behind. I waited as she signed both of us out and we started to leave the school. "So how was your day?" we made it to her car, It was a 2012 dark purple ford focus. She got it for her seventeenth birthday from her father before he move out of town with her sister a year ago. She talks to him every now again, when she is not worrying about school.

"I had better Hinata; Sakura is continuously pissing me off. I failed my math test because I had to organize the pink Barbie's nineteenth's birthday party. "

"Her birthday was a month ago, why does she need another one?"

"The Pink Barbie gets what she wants and she wants this one to be better than her last." I sat in the passage side and started to mess with Hinata's radio to find a station. I left it on 93.1 and it was Drake and Rihana Take Care. We both started to sing, I did Drake and Hinata did Rihana.

I love to sing and dance, so the college I want to get into is Suna School for musical arts. It is like Julliard but closer and that's the school I had my eyes on since I was 10. Hinata was accepted for her amazing voice. I mean when we were little she would always sing when we would have sleepovers and it was soothing.

The song was over when Hinata pulled in to the road.

"Alright, today we have the Famous Singer Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki."

"Hey" they both said. I rolled my eyes.

"So I hear that the both of you are going to take a break and finish school. Why?" The deejay asked.

"Well it's not a lie that we are taking a break. I want to finish school, be a normal kid, go to prom, eat fast food stay up and play video games, and go too teen parties. I know that there is only like what, two months? I just want to feel what others teens go through." Sasuke's voice ranged in my ears; I try not to think about it.

"What about you Naruto?"

"I do get tired of the fame. So yeah I want to go back home in Konoha. Plus, there's this girl I had my eye on for awhile, hopefully she didn't move." Naruto's voice did get deeper then when we were kids, but he did sound like a kid.

Naruto Uzumaki, the famous blonde that could sing, but is mostly known for dancing and rapping. He was my neighbor and we were good friends. He lost his parents in a fire and lives with his Godfather, Jiraiya. He had big dreams that one day he would get notice for his talents and he did along with his best friend, Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha, the man that broke my heart. He was the guy of my dreams, he would make me happy and I didn't care that my life was crap. He was there to make it all better. It was until I get home from soccer practice in middle school to find him and Sakura together on the couch with little to nothing on. Since then I've been avoiding him and when freshmen year started that's when his career started to take off and he left. I didn't care, Sakura would brag to everyone that they were something when in actuality, they were nothing.

Hinata pulled into the mall. She parked as close as she could and we walked in the mall. When we first got in the mall it was crowed. I tried my best to push my way through, but to only get shoved back. My stomach started to growl and I was starving. When I look up above the crowd on my tip toes, I see the one person I didn't want to see. I quickly grabbed Hinata's hand and trucked my way passed everyone to the clearing.

I started to pant because it was really hard to push pass crazed fan girls. I started to walk when I collided when someone I didn't want to. Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hey I'm so sorry. Here let me." He held his hand out and I must've been staring at it. I got up without his help and mumbled thanks letting my bangs cover my eyes. I went to walk passed him, but the grabbed my wrist. "Hey, girl, let me make it up to you. How about I pay whatever you want in this mall and an autograph." I looked up so my emerald eyes could meet his onyx ones. I shook my head and shook my arm from his grasps.

"My name is Saki Haruno." With that I walked away as quickly as I could from the place. I made it to where Hinata was over at the food court with her food. I glared at her, "Thanks for saving me."She pulled my container of food from the table, and set it on the table. I smiled and sat down, but my nerves never settle with that little encounter with Sasuke.

"So did you see Naruto?"

"Why didn't you tell me they were going to be here? If I knew they were going to be here I would've made you take us home and I would cook." I stabbed my orange chicken with my fork. She knows about what happened but she sees good in everyone even Ino's mother. I don't know why but she does.

"I guess they wanted to come to the mall. Since you did hear that they were coming back to start a normal life." Hinata shrugged sipping on her Sprite. I started to eat my food feeling my stomach become full with every delicious taste. "Prom is coming up. I think I might go this time."

"You better, I have to sing at this. Plus it's our senior year, you have to go." I looked back at the crowd that seemed to have gotten bigger. I looked back at Hinata and she had a goofy grin on her face, "What?"

"I say we should, go shopping right now for the dresses so that way we won't have to wait."

I held my hand up motioning her to stop that thought. "I can't I'm broke until next month. I had to pay rent again because someone won't pay their half." She held her hand up in surrender. I know she will come up with some excuse that the business at Ino's dad's flower shop isn't like it use to, but she is looking for another job.

"I am looking for another job, I need to hear back from some—"her phone magically goes off and she left to go answer it. I sat alone at the table eating my food, thinking about who she is on the phone with. She comes back when I have completely finished my food and it was almost time to get back to school. "I got a job!" she held out her arms like she won something big.

"What job did you get?" I asked as I threw my trash in the trash can and she wrapped her ups to take back. I took the keys from her started to walk near the crowd.

"What time do you leave for work? I need a ride."

"I leave around 6:15. Where is your job?"

"With you, I got the job as a waitress and I can only sing with you. I start today around the same time as you. Isn't that amazing?" I looked back at her face. It was milky white, her smile was big and she was glowing, she loves to sing and she was very talented. Her eyes started to twinkle, but it didn't seem to be about the job, I followed her eyes to meet a certain blonde entertainer. He smirks at her winking too; I looked back at my friend to see her smile and wave.

"Hinata what is going on?" I look back again to see him walking his way over to us. Behind him I see a pair of onyx eyes looking back at me, curiosity filled them and I just started back unknowing Hinata tugging on me. I looked away from the stare down to face my midnight blue haired friend. I looked at my friends now light pink face, Naruto is walking over here and she is his biggest fan. When Naruto was in front of both of us you can actually see that he did mature in the face. His eyes looked like an ocean, his blond hair was spikes like to perfection, he had the sun-kissed skin and through his solid orange shirt you could tell he works out.

"Hello Hinata." His voice was angelic and Hinata grabbed on to me for support so she won't faint. Hinata had this huge crush on him since the third grade, but she never had the courage to tell him, I'm actually surprise that he remembers her. "How ya doing?" he smiles and Hinata face got a whole another shade of pink. She was blushing so hard you could feel the heat from her face. She nodded and quickly grabbed my hand to fast walk past him dragging me along out the mall to her car.

When we got to her car, she squealed. I winced at the pitch because it was something Sakura did every time she saw, hear, or even thought of Sasuke. I let it slide because Hinata never squeals and her all time crush and favorite dancer just spoke to her. I didn't say a word and started to drive back to school while Hinata had her moment and ate her food.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Hinata was able to calm down and finished eating we went back to school and the first person I didn't want to see was my sister and her crew.

"Ew, what are you doing here?" she scrunches up her nose that makes me want to punch it so badly, but I didn't. I simply shrugged not showing any emotion.

This is my sister, Sakura Haruno. She is what you call the popular Barbie. She failed the tenth grade and didn't even bother to go to summer school. I don't get why but all she wanted to do was waste money and is the center of attention. Next to her was Ino, my step-sister. The two was the bad duo, known as the double edition Barbies. Ino is captain of the volleyball team and co-captain of the cheer squad. Sakura, the most important person of them all, is cheer captain, homing coming queen for three years, miss popular, and pageant princess. Her hair long dark pink (A/N: like in the anime) while mine was a lighter shade.

"Where were you at lunch? I need something to eat." Sakura said crossing her arms, I looked back at Hinata and she started back at the duo.

"I went out to eat." I started to walk but she stepped in front of me.

"Mother has a job for you after school. We're having guess over and you need to be there to feed us."

"I have to work. Tell Katsumi to hire someone else. " I sighed hoping that would get me out of the works she is trying to make me do.

"I don't care; Sasuke and his family are coming over and we need you to make the refreshments and cater to us. You're gonna get paid." She glared at me and I glared back. It seems like it was an infinite stare down until the bell ring signaling that class was over and we only had one block left. "Be there after school." She ordered one last time before they left for their last class. I sighed and looked back at Hinata with an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, but you will have to pick me up from their house."

"It's no problem. Do I need to bring you a change of clothes?" she asked walking to her chemistry class; I walked her to the door.

"No thanks. I keep an outfit at the job. I just need you to pick me up at six." She nodded. The two warning bell rang and I bolted for the gym for class.

When school ended I went straight for the Barbie's bus and sat down putting my beats on and waited for the bus to leave the school. As the bus start to pack, I see my sisters walk on the bus like they were something important. She smiles that pageant queen smile and sat on the bus, directly she sat behind me, and started to bug the hell out of me. I tried my best to ignore, but I have very little patience for her and I was going to snap. When I stood up in one swift move I grabbed her hand and yanked her and she fell in the middle of the isle, when everyone looking at her. The bus stopped and I got up and walked off the bus, with Ino trying to help Sakura up.

The first thing I did soon as I stepped in the house I went straight to the kitchen to go ahead and get the food made. I head Sakura stomped in and let out a mad growl, making me smirk. I love to cook because I learned from the best, my mom. She was my world; I would always be around her when I was little. She lives in Suna now with her son. She would call me and I would visit her whenever I could.

I look at t he clock to see it 5:15, I quickly set the refreshments on the table and the drinks; I had set on this nice platter. I quickly got dress in what Katsumi wanted me to wear. It was a maid's outfit, but it was a little skimpy if you ask me. The skirt would only reach my thighs, the corset was tight around my chest which would make my boobs poke out badly, and I had to wear knee length sock, even when I'm not wearing shoes. I looked in the bathroom mirror at my reflection and the only thing I could think of is that it is for $350.

The door bell rings and it hear the wicked witch call out from her room to tell me to get the door. I sighed and walked out the bathroom to open the door. I had on the fakest smile I could muster when I opened the door.

"Hello and welcome to the Haruno household. My name is Saki and I would love for you to come in." I opened the door wide enough for all of them to enter. The male who look in his mid to late fifties, a beautiful woman who looked like she just turned fifty, and young male who looks in his early twenties and then there is Sasuke Uchiha. The woman smiles back at me while everyone else just looked.

"Mikoto, how good it is to see you," The witch came down from the stairs looking like she just came from a photo shoot. The pink Barbie and Ino didn't fall far behind. "Welcome Uchiha family, Come let's go to the living room while my lovely maid serves us." They followed the blond hair witch to the living room when I went to get the refreshments and drinks; I set them on the coffee table and left for the kitchen.

I waited in the kitchen looking at my phone waiting for the time to hurry up. I set my phone down and waited for mother dearest to call me for some else. "Saki!" I was right. I came back an all eyes were on me. Sasuke's mostly. "Is there anything you would like for me to do?" I looked at them all when the door opened.

"Hello, Hello, Hello." I smiled when hear the voice. I walked to the door, to see my old neighbor and friend, Jiraiya and Naruto at the door. Jiraiya never look a day over fifty and he's still trying to get the girl of his dreams. I bowed my head and let them in.

"Saki who's at the door!" the Woman demanded more than asked. Jiraiya smirked.

"Why it's me, fair maiden, Jiraiya and he brought his decent looking nephew, Naruto." Jiraiya walked passed me to the living room while Naruto Stayed back. I motioned for him to enter, but he stayed at the door.

"Dude, I don't bite, I have to leave in about five minutes." I sighed out of tone. I looked at the clock 5:55. I need to get ready to leave.

"Do you remember me?" he asked kind of shy like.

"You're the kid that was flirting with my friend, and a long time friend. Now please get in before—"

"Saki, Get in her now!" she yelled. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the living and Naruto finally follows behind. "Do you care to explain what are these low lives doing here?" I look over to see Jiraiya sitting next to Sasuke's father, having a simple conversation and eating the food and Naruto who went and took a seat next to Sasuke. I don't see what seems to be the problem, but I never do is what she tells me. I shrugged my shoulders and went back to the kitchen. "Get back in here!" I lowly growled and walked back to them, "Look now I am your mother. You will respect me."

"You're not my mother; you don't even care for me. I don't have to respect you. Now have fun with your guest while I get my stuff to leave." I rolled my eyes and walked back in the kitchen. I hear my phone ring, GTFOF by: Rich Homie Quan. It was Hinata and she told me she was like three minutes away, I told her I'll be right out in about five. I had everything set and I went to the bathroom and got back into my normal clothes. I walked back to everyone and Katsumi glared at me.

"Where do you think you are going? You have a job here!" she demanded. I rolled my eyes at her pathetic attempt to show she was in charge of things.

"Well Katsumi, unlike you, I have a job and I need to be there in order to get paid so I can pay for my rent. I hope you all have fun with the little get together." My phone rings again, I answered it, "Hello? Hey Hinata Yeah, I'm walking out right now." I headed towards the door when Katsumi called out to me.

"If you leave now, I will not pay you." I opened the door and looked back at her with a bored expression,

"Dad is going to pay me anyway so you can attend to your guest." I walked out and went straight to the car and hopped in. "let's go, before she get's feisty." I sighed and Hinata drove off heading to the road leading straight to our job.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sasuke P.O.V

I was bored the whole time. I didn't get why my parents were making me and Itachi go. I don't care, and I surely didn't care for Mrs. Haruno's daughters. I really cared for the girl that left the house. I saw her earlier at the mall and she didn't seem fazed by the fact that I am famous. I do like a girl like that; Independent, strong-will, fun to be around and just want to get to know me.

"Dude, are you thinking of her?" Naruto whispered in my ear making nodded. "That's Saki, remember back in middle school. She had braces and glasses, played soccer and basketball." I eyes widen when I realized it was her. "She was at the mall with the fine dame, Hinata."

"Dude, we have to go." I got up and looked at my parents, "Mother, father, Naruto and I have something to do. I truly enjoyed the time together, but I need to leave." I lied and made my way the door. Naruto said something to Jiraiya in his ear and he gave a big thumb up and then whispered in his ear. I started my way to the door when Sakura called out to me.

"Sasuke, where are you going?" She rushed over to me at the door and grabbed my arm, I don't get why, but I couldn't stand to be in the same room as her.

"I have to do something." I made no eye contact with her.

"Can I be that something." She whispers seductively in my ear, making chills run down my spine and not in a good way. She was the one that made Saki hate me and I really want nothing to do with her. I pushed her back and shook me hear no and walked out the house to Naruto's car. Naruto made it to the car and started to drive. We both sat there in his car and I was getting annoyed.

"Naruto, why aren't we leaving?" I asked,

"Do you even know where she went?" I shook my head. "Plus even if you did what makes you think she would be nice. Did you see how she reacted to her mother?" I remained silent, "Luckily for you, the best friend that I am, I know where she is going." Naruto cranked up the car and started to drive in to road, never telling me where we are going.

Saki's P.O.V

It was 7:15, and the club was near to opening. I was dressed in black jeans, a green shirt with a black leather jacket. The club was called Club Konoha, I've been working here for about two years, only at waiting drinks, now that I am eighteen, I get to sing on the stage and serve the customer. It was a little teen club, but it is only for people from the age sixteen to nineteen. Killer bee is the owner because he wanted to appeal to teenager.

I was in my dressing room with Hinata playing piano titles and she was doing her homework.

"You know Naruto was at my house." My eyes never left my iphone screen but I could feel her eyes were on me. "Yeah, Jiraiya brought him over and he was all scared or some crap. I think it was because he was trying to put the moves on you. So you gonna let him hit?" I press the white tile and I lost the game. I looked up at her to see her face a bright shade of pink. I could tell she was embarrassed by the subject.

"I don't think should tell you. Besides he already has a person in mind. Maybe it's your sister, because you know he had that major crush on her in middle school." Her voice lacked hope, but I have a feeling in my gut, and my gut is never wrong.

"That was nasty and he didn't know what is good. Now that we are older, he knows. I have a gut feeling, and my gut is never wrong." I smile at her. She looked back to her homework. I look at the look to notice that it was 7:20 and you could hear the music thumping through the walls. I love the sound through the walls and the music loud and it was the workers signal that it was time to get to work. I got up from my chair and walked towards the door. "Show time." I looked back at Hinata and she smiled at me. Today nothing was going to change that I love my job, and this is my home.

Hinata and I were serving drinks. I was having fun. Everyone was upbeat dancing. Having the time of their lives, Hinata came over to the bar where I just filled my trey and gave an exhausted look. "The teens do drink a lot. How much does the pay anyway?"

I shrugged, "Well, considering I've been working here since I was sixteen and I do the entertainment and serve drinks. I get paid about $600 a month, but since you're a newbie, you'll get paid at least $200 a month." I smiled at her, and when back to serving.

I watched the clock, 8:35. I set my trey on the bar and move my way to the backstage, but not until I made contact with the person I wish wasn't here. Sasuke Uchiha. I mumbled a sorry and rushed passed him, like a school girl. He called out to me, but as I got farther away from the louder his called came. I rushed to the stag and notice that everyone eyes were on me. I looked back at him and noticed he was staring at me with those eyes that I fell in love with long time ago. Now when I look at them it makes me angry. I looked back at the crowd and took the mic.

"What up, People are you enjoying yourselves?" the crowd cheered. I smiled a malevolence smile. "That's amazing; well I have three songs I want to sing to a special someone. You all know him; He's the famous Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke Come on out." I looked back at him and his eyes were wide and made his way on stage. The females in the crowd went wild. He smiled and waved at the while I just looked at Bee who gave me a 'what are you doing?' Look. "I want all of you to give him some love because after these three songs that I wrote myself, all of you will love them as much as you love him. The First song is called 'Take a bow'

"Take a Bow"

Oh, how about a round of applause, yeah

A standing ovation

Oh, yeah

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

You look so dumb right now

Standing outside my house

Trying to apologize

You're so ugly when you cry

Please, just cut it out

[Chorus:]

Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not

Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught

But you put on quite a show

Really had me going

But now it's time to go

Curtain's finally closing

That was quite a show

Very entertaining

But it's over now (but it's over now)

Go on and take a bow

Grab your clothes and get gone (get gone)

You better hurry up

Before the sprinklers come on (come on)

Talking' bout'

Girl, I love you, you're the one

This just looks like a re-run

Please, what else is on (on)

[Chorus]

[Bridge]

Oh, and the award for

The best lie goes to you (goes to you)

For making me believe (that you)

That you could be faithful to me

Let's hear your speech, oh

How about a round of applause

A standing ovation

But you put on quite a show

Really had me going

Now it's time to go

Curtain's finally closing

That was quite a show

Very entertaining

But it's over now (but it's over now)

Go on and take a bow

But it's over now

The crowd was cheering and I look over at Sasuke who had shock written all over his face. I walked over to him and pulled him on to a chair on the stage, "Don't be shy, I wrote these songs for you. I truly hope you like them, here's my second one, 'Every time you lie'"

"Every time you lie"

You told me on a Sunday

That it wasn't gonna work

I tried to cry myself to sleep

'Cause it was supposed to hurt

We sat next to the fire

As the flame was burning out

I knew what you were thinking

Before you'd say it aloud

Don't say you're sorry, 'cause I'm not even breaking

You're not worth the time that this is taking

I knew better than to let you break my heart

This soul you'll never see again, won't be showing scars

You still love her I can see it in your eyes

The truth is all that I can hear

Every time you lie

I woke up the next morning

With a smile on my face

And a long list of gentlemen

Happy to take your place

Less trashier, much classier

Then who you prove to be

How long's it gonna take before

You see that she's no me

I knew better than to let you break my heart

This soul you'll never see again, won't be showing scars

You still love her I can see it in your eyes

The truth is all that I can hear

Every time you lie

At night, awake

I will be sleeping till morning breaks

That's the price you pay, for your mistakes

Goodbye to dreaming

So don't say you're sorry, because I'm not gonna listen

I knew better than to let you break my heart

This soul you'll never see again, won't be showing scars

You still love her I can see it in your eyes

The truth is all that I can hear

Every time you lie

Every time you lie

(Don't say you're sorry, every time you lie)

Don't say you're sorry (Ohh)

The truth is all that I can hear

Every time you lie

I hear the crowd cheer to the song, "Here's the last song, it's called I don't give a fuck." I hear them cheer and I gave bee the signal and music started to play.

"I Don't Give a Fuck"

[Intro]

Hey! Yeah-hah

Nooo noooo, ohhhh

Heyyy!

[Chorus]

Go 'head and go out wit'cha friends

Keep spendin my ends (oh "All I Do Is Win," yeah)

It's alright, its okay

Cause you was finally gonna sneak and do it anyway

I don't give a fuck (oooh, go ahead)

I don't give a fuck (just stab me in the back)

I don't give a fuck (Apparently you love your friends more than me)

But one day I'ma let you see that I don't give a fuck

Yeah! Three in the morning, you ain't home yet

Boy what you doin? (Doin)

Now I done called all your friends, the phone in my Benz

Who the hell are you with? (You with)

Now when you left here, you said you was gone

But you ain't say you wasn't coming back home

That's fucked up

Oh that's fucked up

Yeah! Three forty-five (forty-five) I'ma find ya

Boy you got me looking everywhere (where)

I feel like you've been cheating (you've been cheating)

Anyway but a girl like me don't share (share)

Boy what has got into yo' head? (Yo' head)

You act brave, so don't get scared

When you see my truck (yeah)

Do you think baby I don't give a fuck?

[Chorus]

Yeah! Its 4:30, still ain't made it in

Who you think you foolin? (Foolin, foolin)

Insecurity (ty) finally settin in (in)

Who are you screwin? (Screwin, screwin)

I've been sittin here sippin on this Nuvo (Nuvo)

How you come in here with that Four Loko?

That's fuck up

Oh that's fucked up

Yeah! You don't know the time, are you lyin?

I know you had her legs in the air (air)

Tracks comin' out (out) weave all crooked (crooked)

Sound looks like you've been pullin her hair (hair)

Boy, you think you smart

Tell her come and help you start

Packin yo' stuff (yeah)

Do you think baby I don't give a fuck?

[Chorus]

One day I'ma let you see

[Chorus - second half]

[Outro]

One day I'ma let you see, that I don't give a fuck

No no no no, cause I don't give a fuck

Oh no no no, one day I'ma let you see

That I don't give a fuck, oh no no

One day I'ma let you see that I don't give a fuck

Oh no no no, no

When I was done singing I went off stage without another word. Sasuke was stun, but the crowd went wild. They loved my singing no matter who it was about. I went back to my dressing room to see Naruto leaning against the door.

"What the hell, Saki?" Naruto came at me with anger in his voice. I merely shrugged and went passed him. "Did you really have to diss Sasuke like that?" I glared at him when I opened the door; he didn't know how much it hurt me, what I go through on a daily bases.

"Why don't you ask him, I bet he knows, I mean he was the one that fucked me over." I slammed the door in his face and walked over to my mirror and looked at me reflection. My eyes were watery and I was about to cry, his face, his smile, his voice, I hate him. There was a knock in the door and Hinata came in. I whipped my eyes and walked pass her, but she grabbed my wrist and made me stop.

"Saki, are you alright?" I looked at her milky eyes, a true friend. I sighed and nodded.

"I just need to get that off my chest. I feel a whole lot better."

"What was with all the songs?"

"I wanted him to know how I felt. It was just bent up emotions and now I can finally get over him. I want to dance, Come one Hinata." I yanked my wrist away from her and grabbed her wrist and made our way to the floor. I never saw Sasuke after that and really didn't care. Hinata and I dance and got served drinks, non-alcohol of course by many guys. I was having fun, until Naruto came over to us.

"Hey do you know where Sasuke went? I looked all over for him." Naruto asked mostly me than Hinata. It was almost twelve and all teens need to be home.

"Maybe he went back to my sister and I bet right now she is sucking his dick." I gave zero fucks right now and I never really cussed before so it really shocked Hinata and Naruto.

"What happened to you?" Naruto asked.

"I started to give zero fucks, now if you excuse me I have to help clean up, Hinata why don't you keep him company. I'll come get you when we have to leave." I got up and left to the two alone, hopping Hinata would make a move and win his heart,

Hinata's P.O.V

"Do you need help finding him?" my voice was quiet; I knew he could hear me because he nodded. I got up from the chair and started walking with him all over the club looking for Sasuke. I found Sasuke Behind the stage sitting on one of the stereos and had his head in his hands.

"S-Sasuke?" he looked up and saw me. "Naruto was looking for you." he sighed and put his head back in his hands. "Are you alright?"

"I think I fucked up. I feel those song were directed for me."

"They were." I said bluntly, "I mean you did her sister, and broke her heart."

"I was young and stupid. I want her back. I mean she was very important to me."

"Really? Because you DID her sister." He nodded, his eyes were full of sorrow, I really hate to see anyone like that, "It will take time, but I think you can win her over and I'll help you." I held out my hand and he took it. I walked back to the main floor and found Naruto with his cute hopeless look. "Naruto I found him." I walked over to him and he sighed of relive.

"Thank you Hinata, you're the best. How about we go out sometime? When are you free?" My heart stopped,

Did Naruto Uzumaki just ask me out? On a Date? Just the two of us?

I felt my face get hot and I couldn't find the words to speak so I nodded my head. He smiled and hand me this piece of paper with his number on it. "Call me and we'll arrange something." I nodded again and turned and ran to Saki's dressing room to see her packing our things up. I just have to tell her when we get home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Saki's P.O.V

We got home around 12:30 and boy was I tired. I just wanted to lay in my bed and sleep. I opened the door and walked straight to the couch knowing I probably won't make it to my bed.

"Um, S-Saki?" I look back to see Hinata blushing and having a huge smile on her face. I know that smile for one reason, when something amazing happened. "I have some great news. Naruto asked me out on a date!" she squealed, but this is something amazing. The guy she was in love with for I would say ten years finally asked her out. I would say that's something to celebrate.

"That's amazing, so when is the date?" She started to do that pointing thing with her fingers and didn't give me an answer, "Did you get his number?" she handed me the paper, and indeed it had his number. Now me being the best person I could be, I took out my phone and dialed the number. Hinata's eyes were wide and she tried to get my phone away from me. It ranged twice and he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Saki; I hear you asked my baby girl on a date. Do you know we have this process of meeting the guardian before you can date?" I smirked as Hinata try to hit me, but I quickly rushed my way to my room and locked the door. Hinata started to pound the door, quietly in hoping to not disturb the neighbors.

"Saki? What are you talking about?" I hear movement as someone just moved closer so they could hear the conversation.

"Yes, this is the one and only Saki Haruno. I hate to repeat myself so I'll just keep it short."

"Saki Stop!" Hinata called from the door.

"I'm doing something good for you Hina-chan. Now I want you to meet me tomorrow at the park twelve o'clock. Don't be a minute late. This is the fate of your relationship with my baby girl." And with that I hanged up the phone and opened the door to Hinata pouncing me to the floor. "Damn Hinata, if I didn't know any better I think you were trying to smother me with these milk jugs." I groped the left boob and she squeaked and got off me.

"That's not funny, Saki. Are you trying to scare him off?" She crossed her arms and pouted like a little girl.

I got up from the floor and sat on my bed. "Well, I'm the father figure in this house and if some boy wants to be with my baby girl he has to go through me." She still had the pouty look; I lay back letting my head hit the pillow, "Don't worry, I got this, let daddy get some sleep." She only stood there for a couple of minutes and then she left, letting me fall asleep.

I am a light sleeper for when it comes to sunlight. Soon as the light breaks through my shades on my window I get wide awake. I hate the sun in the mornings; I just want to sleep in on Saturdays. I sat up and stretched. I grabbed my clothes and went to the bathroom to take a shower. After the showers and I did my hair, face and got dressed. I walked to the kitchen to notice the mail from yesterday. As I went through it, it was mostly bills, which I have to pay later, a penny saver. I check the house phone to have a voice mail. I checked it and my heart almost dropped.

"Congratulations Ms. Saki Haruno, you are eligible for the very few spots to go to SSMA. We will be having auditions May 17 at twelve o'clock. We can't wait to see you." I replayed the call over again to let it sink in. SSMA has a spot for me. I have an audition for SSMA. I screamed and started to happy dance. I wanted to tell someone so I went back to my room and grabbed my phone and dialed the person I love the most, my mom.

It ranged a couple of times but she picked up none the less. "Hey Saki." I hear a baby voice on the phone. It was my baby brother, Sadao; he's no older than four. Mom was pregnant with him when she and dad divorced and she moved to Suna.

"Hey kiddo, is mommy home?" I asked him in my sweet voice.

"She's outside; I'll bring her the phone." I hear his feet run to the outside, "Mommy, phone." The phone shifted and I could hear her breathing

"Good afternoon." She was always cheerful, you could never get her down and she was a morning person.

"Mom, it's eight in the morning." I ran my hands through my hair.

"No, sweetie, its 11:15; practically lunch time, how are you doing dear?" I looked back at the clock, indeed it was 11:15. Damn sun thinking it was eight.

"Good."

"That's good, what about your sister?"

"Still a spoil brat as always." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh really, is Katsumi treating everyone good?"

"Everyone that is not me; oh and I got a call from SSMA yesterday. They said they might have a spot for me if I show up and rock the audition."

"That's good sweetie. When? Maybe Sadao and I could come and watch you."

"I was going to ask you can I stay with you a couple of say before the auditions so that way it would be less gas money and I want to see you guys again."

"Sure thing dear, I just have to clean up the guess room and I'll pick you up after school. When is the audition?"

"May 17. I think it's a Saturday. So you can pick me up Friday, How does that sound?"

"Good." 'Mommy I'm hungry.' "Okay, baby, I have to feed Chibi, I'll call you later, love you dear."

"Love you too, mom." I hanged up the phone and went to wake up Hinata. I wanted to tell her the good news.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* April 12, 2014*

I got dress in my I heart swirl ice-cream shirt, black ripped pants and red chucks and glasses. I then crept into her room to hear classical music playing. Classical music for a classy girl. She was wrapped under her blanket real tight; it made her look like she was in a cocoon. I sat on the floor in front of her face. He face was so calm and peaceful.

"Hinata." I whispered. She stirred in her sleep, but didn't wake up. "I'm going to Cinnabon, if you want to go wake up." She quickly jolted out the bed. She looked wide away and was rushing to find some clothes to wear. She total forgot that I was still sitting on the floor. I was on the floor for about twenty min. when she came back in the room with the jitters for the sweet treat.

"Come on! Let's go." I gave her the calm down look.

"Hinata I was kidding. I wanted to tell you that I got the audition for SSMA." Her face fell in despair, but then turned to joy. Hinata and I always wanted to get into the same college and we finally get to do it.

"I think this call for a celebration. Cinnabon here we come." She walked over and grabs my arms and pulls me up from the floor and out the apartment. We got out the door and I see my neighbors next door. They were a fairly young couple maybe in their late twenties- early thirties.

"Morning, Mr. and Mrs. Pain" The both smile and waved. Hinata went back in the house I guess she forgot something.

"Morning, Sweetie. How's school?" Konan was one of those cool neighbors, and a mother figure. I would talk to her about anything and she would have my back. I look at her stomach to see the baby bumps poke out; she was about maybe five months. They've been together for about ten years.

"Good, how's the baby?" I went over and touched her baby to feel it kick. I smiled widely.

"She's doing well. We are on our way to the doctor right now and then we are going to see an old friend of ours." She smiled back at me.

"So Saki, did you get into your dream college?" Nagato asked.

"I have an audition for SSMA in about five weeks. I'm gonna stay at my mother's for a couple of days." I beamed.

"That's great. I hope you get accepted. I'm sorry I have to cut the conversation short, but we have to go. We got someone to meet later you may know him, Itachi Uchiha." I nodded

"I know him; he used to babysit me when I was little. Tell him I said hi." I smile. They smiled also and walked down the stairs to their car and drove off. Hinata came from the apartment with her hair straighten and had a guilty look on her face.

"I accidentally flushed your contacts down the sink again." She looked down at her feet. I sighed annoying like. This is the fifth time this month.

"We can call the eye doctor and order more. Come on I think they are going to open and I want my cinnamon with its hot." I turn the heel and walked down to the car.

We get to the mall and I see that it was crowded. It's never crowded in the morning, not even when they are piping hot. Hinata had a hard time trying to find a parking spot and my stomach was getting very hungry. I told Hinata to stop the car and let her find the parking spot while I go order our food.

I get inside the mall and it was more packed than it was yesterday. Many girls were blocking the entrance and they were squealing.

'Please don't be who I think it is' I thought. I made my way through the crowd to the center of the mall. I didn't want to nor did I care who was making these girls act weird. When I get to Cinnabon I notice they have a new worker. He had black hair in a low pony tail. He had this tired look and his eyes were the same as Sasuke's.

"Hello, Welcome to Cinnabon, My name is Itachi Uchiha and I'm new." I knew it. It was his brother. I liked Itachi, he was cool. He did babysit me when I was like little and that was probably the time I met Sasuke. Itachi has to be like in his twenty. I think he just turned twenty-one. How the fucks knows.

"You know, Mr. and Mrs. Pain were supposed to see you today?" I lean against the counter.

"They called. I told them I have break around twelve. What can I get you?"

"I want two minibons, two classic rolls, small one mocha latté chill, and small one Creamy Chillatte." I reached for my wallet when I get a buzz from my phone, it was a text from Hinata saying she found a parking space over and is entering the mall.

"Are you meeting someone? Is my brother coming over after he's done with that?" he nodded his head towards the crowd while working on our coffee drinks. I nose scrunched up.

"As if. This is for my friend and me. I got an acceptance letter to a college and Hinata is coming over to celebrate." He sets the drinks on the counter and went to get the steamy hot buns that just melt in your mouth. Man, I love the buns. Hinata came over to the counter just as Itachi sets them on the counter. "That'll be a total of—"

"$13.09" Hinata blurted out. Itachi looked at her disbelief, "He must be new. We eat here at least once every two months." She handed him a cinnabon membership card and six bucks. "That will cut the price in half and the total will now be six dollars." She smiled and I took the goodies.

"Thank you for shopping at Cinnabon and congratulations Saki." I smiled and walked over to our usual table to eat.

"So today I was thinking we could go to the beach later you know after I interrogate the blonde." I took a bite from my minibon.

"Do you really have to? Can't you just let him be? I don't want you to interfere with my love life." She blushed. I looked back at the crowd and as him and Sasuke.

"How about I talk to him now," I get up from the table, "I'll be back, don't touch my food." I said and walked over to the crowd. I successfully made it so I was in front of him, "Hey, Blondie. We need t talk." I crossed my arms. Sasuke looked at me but my eyes only looked at Naruto.

"This is about you know who." Naruto gets up from the table and followed me back to the table. "Sit." He did as told and Hinata just sent glared my way.

I grabbed another chair and sat in between the two and started eating. Hinata just started at me while Naruto started to shift uncomfortably and I was getting aggregated.

"Do I have to do everything? Damn. Naruto I hear you wanted to take my little Hina-Chan out. Is that true?" I looked over at him, stuffing the last bite of my cinnamon roll and started to sip my drink.

"Y-yes, I was hoping to take her out today." Naruto said a little unsure if he was suppose to ask that or not.

"Well, Hinata and I was suppose to go to the beach later," Naruto face turned to disappointment and Hinata gave me a pleading look. "I guess you can come with us. We'll be over at Jiraiya around 2:30. Make sure you bring extra clothes and if you want you can bring the Uchiha. I'll play nice." I felt like gagging when I thought of his name. "Now you can go back to the fans. We'll talk more later." I shooed him away and he went. The Hyuuga grabs my arm, but it didn't really hurt much.

"Why did you ask him to come?"

I shrugged and sipped more on my drink, "I thought it would be nice to see him half naked and in the water and he gets to see you in the new bathing suit."

"But I don't have one."

"Well looks like we gonna do some shopping, but we have to pay bills, order your contacts."

"I already order them; they would be home in about a week." She finished her rolls, and started to clean up her trash. "I'm going to go look for the bathing suits, you go pay the bills."

"Why do I have to pay the bills?" I whined,

"Because, you always pay them, and you know what you are doing." She left me at the table before I could get a chance to protest. I sighed and went into the store to pay the bills.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After I paid for the bills, I get a call from the pink Barbie. I sent it straight to voice mail and started to walk to the store Hinata was in. Hinata had like three suites for her and only two for me. I sat in a chair while she tried on all three of them, we settle on the third on and I settle on the first one. We also bought towels, shorts, shirts, and flip flops and left the mall around 1:15.

"We need to stop by Dad's house." I sighed. Soon as we get on the car. "If you want we can change there and you can watch the show." Hinata shrugged and drove for twenty min. to their house. Hinata parked on the other side of the road and we both got out and knocked on the door. It didn't take long till my dad opened the door.

"Saki, Hello. What brings you here?" he moved aside so we both can enter the house.

"I have to get paid. My bills are almost due." I lied, he still loves me and wants the best for me, I guess that's why I have this job, and he also adds like fifty dollars extra to my pay. He nodded and walked into his office and Hinata walked into the bathroom to change. "Is Katsumi here? We have something to discuses." I walked in his office ad he handed me the check.

"She's out with the girls, something about seeing Sasuke Uchiha." I nodded. He took a sit at his desk. "So Katsumi told me that you said you hate her and she would never be your mother. Saki she is trying her best. I know she's nothing like Moriko, but she is my wife."

"Mom was your wife too, and we both now she hates me. She never wanted me." I rolled my eyes. I really don't want to have this conversation, but I know Katsumi would say something to him and now we are having this.

"I don't get what's wrong with you. Ever since I divorced Moriko you've been acting out." He ran his hand through his dark pink hair and sighed. I scoffed at his comment. He is totally taking her side and would abandon me for her.

"She hates me. She treats pink Barbie like her own, but when it comes to me she'll treat me like I'm shit on your front yard. Do you remember when I was sixteen and she left me in Iwa on our girl time trip. I wasn't HOME for a FUCKING week and I had to call the police," I tried to keep my voice calm but every time we had this talk, I just want to punch a wall, "Or the time she changed the locks and I had to stay with Jiraiya, or the other time she made me sleep outside in the pouring rain. That is what a call a fucked up. She hates me and everyone knows it. I actually hope the bitch die in hell."

It happened so quickly. One minute he was sitting at his desk, the next after I bad mouth his wife, I was pinned to the wall.

"Don't' you ever bad mouth my wife and cuss in this house. Now I don't know who raise you, but my daughter would never speak like that!" his eyes were cold. He was under her control; she had this whole family wrapped around her finger. I pushed him back.

"I was raised by my father." I spat and left his office and out the house over to Jiraiya's house. I knocked on the door and Jiraiya opened the door, I brushed pass him and walked in his guest bathroom to changed.

I looked at myself in the mirror. My pink hair I get from him, but the sweet gentle eyes and dashing smile I get from my mom. As I travel down I notice the by belly button pierce. I went to get it for my eighteen birthday six months ago, by Mr. Pain. Hinata went with me, but got her eyes done, and cousin Neji, so I won't make her do anything stupid. It is a cute pierce, red dices, nothing big, just something simple. I look to me left side to see my tattoo, a dream catcher with music notes going through it. I got them after I got pierced. It was the best day ever.

I walked out and pulled my shirt over my head.

"Saki!" the old white hair male called out to me. I sighed and walked in the direction I was call. The kitchen, I see Hinata sitting at the table playing with her phone. I know she hear everything; I just really hope she won't push it for me to talk. "Hinata told me that you're going to the beach. Is Naruto coming?"

"Got a hot date?" he shook his head and I only smiled. "I guess he can come with us. Is it the same girl?"

"Yes and no. She has a son and his birthday is coming Sunday so I'm taking the both of them to Disney World for the weekend and we won't be back until Tuesday. So can Naruto stay with you until I come back? I really don't like him staying home alone."

"What about Sasuke?" Hinata asked. She was blushing at the thought of Naruto staying at out apt. naughty girl Hinata.

"I asked Fugaku but he said that they still have to finish unpacking so they won't have enough room for him please." He must really like this woman, because he's breaking his number one rule, 'Never date women with kids.' She must be different.

"Naruto's like seventeen though."

"I know. He has a mind like a seventeen year old. He could wreck my house with his parties and I really don't want to come home to find teen I don't know passed out all over my house and find some random one having sex in my bed" I rolled y eyes and took a seat at the table beside Hinata.

"Fine, but you have to tell him." I hear a car pull up and I see Naruto and Sasuke step out. "Well I say tell him now."

"Jiraiya, I'm home! Saki and the Beautiful flower Hinata is coming over." He called out form the door and Hinata face was flushed. I thought it was really cute.

"We know Casanova. We're in the kitchen with me." Jiraiya called out. The boys called in the kitchen and their eyes were on us. I smiled and wave. Hinata on the other hand was making no eye contact with the blonde; it was cute that she was shy.

"Oh and before I forget, Naruto I have to leave town for a couple of days. You will have to stay with these two lovely ladies until I get. Don't ask Questions. Just do it." Jiraiya gave his fatherly stairs which means there is no way you are going to win. Naruto left the kitchen with nothing to say and Sasuke followed with him.

We waited until he came back down and we put everything in Hinata's car. The boys got in the back, Hinata in the passage, and I drove. It was a peaceful drive. Naruto and Hinata were making conversation, Sasuke didn't say a word the way there and I was okay with that. He stared out the window with those beautiful onyx eyes; his lips look so soft—snap out of it. You hate him remember, right?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

We get to the beach and the sun was perfect. The waves were amazing and the water was cool and I love it.

"Come on you guys. I want to get in the water." I got out the car and started taking off my shirt.

"Saki, Wait!" the Shirt was above my head when Hinata said stop. She was blushing in embarrassment, I always do then when we go to the beach. Oh Shit, I invited boys. I pull the shirt back down carefully and smiled embarrass like.

"I'm sorry. I just want to get in the water." I nervously laughed and help take the stuff out her car and set it on a random spot near the ice-cream man and the water. I look over to see Sasuke stare at me.

"Alright, now that we are here what do you want to do?" Naruto asked. I grabbed Naruto and yanked him in another direction.

"Well, we have to talk. I'll bring him back Hinata." I started to walk off far away from two dark hair teens. I walked about a good yards away from them. "Okay. I'm going to make it clear. If you are going to date her, better not break her heart or I'm breaking you."

"Why would I do that? You know I like her."

"I want to make sure. She dated a guy, Kiba I think, well long story short. He move and he had a broken rib when I was done. I can do a hella lot more than that." I lied. Kiba and Hinata did date, but he moved away before I got a chance to get him, but I hear he broke his arm. Rib sounds better.

"Did you really?" He coward a little, but none the less he didn't back down. Smart Kid, Never back down for something you want. "Well I'm not like him. I want to be with her. I had her on my mind ever since I left and now's my chance to get her back. I'm not scared of you."

I smirked and pat his back, "Good. Hinata needs a strong man. I think you'll do. Just don't get her pregnant. Rule one and I won't hurt you." We walk back over to them and I sat down beside Hinata. "Well, I don't have a problem. Just remember. I will cut a bitch. Fuck with her or me." I took off my shirt and started to put on sunscreen.

Naruto and Hinata went to play in the water about after I finished, but Sasuke stayed and looked at me with his beautiful onyx eyes, his lips just look so—fuck.

"So Saki, how life been treating you?" I looked over to him confused as hell. Why does he care so much? "I just want to make small talk."

"Well you suck at it," I sighed and lay back on a towel, "its hell. I never had everything handed to me like you."

"How is it hell?"

"Do you really want to know?" he nodded and I glared at him, "My mom and dad devoiced, Sakura hates my soul being, her step mom hates me, they treat me like shit, and you just happen to come back into my life to make it the cherry on top."

"Why am I the cherry?" he was really getting on my nerve with the damn questions.

"You fucked me up by having sex with my sister. I had this hugest crush on you, but instead you fucked my sister. I hated you ever since and I could bear to see you, now you're here, I have to deal with the Sakura and you." I turned on my back so the sun lightly tan my skin,

"What about your tattoo?" he asked. I growled in annoyance. Why did I invite him anyway?

"Fuck Sasuke. You leave out my life for four years and now you care about me. The music notes are my dream and they are going through the dream catcher so that one day they will become a reality. Anymore fucking questions?" He opened his mouth to say something, but I pushed him far in the sand and walked over to Hinata and Naruto,

The two couples look at me with curious eye. I guess they could tell I am irritated now.

"What's wrong Saki?" Hinata asked.

"I'm going to get ice-cream, what you guys want?" I pulled my hair in a low pony tail.

"I want Strawberry." Hinata said,

"I want a swirl. Did you ask Sasuke what he wants?" he pointed over at the pop star, which I took the liberty of not looking back.

"I'm just going to get him a Popsicle. I remember he hated sweets." With that l left them in the water and I made my way over the ice-cream truck.

I walked over to get ice-cream when I saw a little girl. She looked down at the sidewalk at her ice cream that fell off her cone. I walked over to her and grabbed her hand and walked over to the ice-cream truck.

"Which one do you want?" She pointed at a chocolate swirl. I order two chocolate swirls, one Strawberry, and a Popsicle. I handed her both the swirls, "Can you help me carry these?" she nodded and we started walking over to the gang. "I have a strawberry ice-cream Hinata, one swirl for Naruto, Popsicle for Sasuke and the last one for you little girl." I handed each cold treat to everyone.

"What about you?" the little girl asked me.

"I'll get lemonade. I really don't like ice-cream that much." I smiled. She tried to give her ice-cream, but I declined. "I bought it for you. Don't you need to find your parents?" The little girl's name as called after that left my mouth and she scurried off in the direction she was called from. I sat on my towel watching the water crash the sand.

"That was really nice of you." Sasuke commented, Laid back on the towel, eyes never left my body

"She dropped hers and I wanted to make it up to." I shrugged.

"So you're nice to little girls, but a bitch to me?" I looked at him; his eyes were like a black hole that you could just get sucked into.

"No, you did my sister and I don't forgive easy, she did nothing to me and I hate seeing children upset."

"I never did that."

"She went around the whole school that you both had sex. I didn't think you were that type of person."

"That's not what happens. We didn't have sex. Why would I do that?" I shrugged. I didn't know why he would do that, but he's a boy and he was with my sister. "I know you really don't like me,-"

"That's an understatement." I mumbled, but he continues none the less.

"I want us to go back to us being friends. What happened that day with your sister was a mistake, but we didn't have sex, I'm actually still a virgin. You can ask Naruto. I would never put do something like. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. You know me for me and nothing else. Saki, I want a second chance."

What he said seem real. I wanted to believe him, but the same time I have a feeling he will only hurt me if I trust me so easily. I look at his face; it was sincere and his eyes looking for forgiveness. His hair blown in the bleach breeze, he looked perfect.

"Fine, but you are going to have to work to have me as a friend. Got it, and if you fuck with my emotions again, best believe I will bite back." I gave my best bitch smile.

For the rest of the time at the beach, I was having the time of my life. Naruto and Hinata was having fun, Sasuke tried to help me build a Sand castle, but with his big hands that didn't work. It was nice Hinata somehow manage to find water balloons and we ended up having a water fight. The sun was setting so we decided to pack up and head back home. Hinata drove this time because I was tired. I sat in the back seat with Sasuke and I dosed off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sasuke's P.O.V

Saki looks really cute when she's asleep. I had fun I guess, even if she was a bitch at first. I know that I have a second chance and I will make it up to her. She moves over and started to snuggle on my arm. Her breathing was low yet soft. I moved a strand of hair out her face and she scrunched up her nose like a kitten, it was adorable, even if it makes me sound gay.

I smiled at her cuteness. I then started to remember when we all use to stay over at Jiraiya's when we were younger.

*Flashback *

"Sasuke come on. The girls are going to be here any minute." Naruto rushed up to his room where I was playing Call of Duty. Naruto was ten years old and he wanted to have a "spend the night" with the girls. I pressed the pause button on the game and gave him a bored expression. I really don't know why he's getting to frantic, it's just girls.

"Dude, it's just Hinata and Saki, Not Beyonce."

"Hinata is better than Beyonce. She is flawless." Naruto did this gay hair flip, which cause me to snort. This dork is head deep for Hinata. "I want everything to be perfect. I never had friends stay the night before."

"I stay most of the time." I got up from the floor and went over to my backpack which had my clothes.

"That's not the point. I want to have all my friends stay over and tell stories, watch movies, have a pillow fight, all that good stuff."

"That's what girls do. Dude, I'm a guy, you on the other hand." I joked. I felt something thrown at me and it was a pillow. I turned back and we had a glaring contest. It seemed like forever, but the door bell rings. I hear footsteps run up and Saki was the first up. Her hair was cut short like a pixie and had them in pigtail. I didn't know what was going one, but I had this feeling in my stomach. She wore black basketball shorts and a "Blue Exorcist" t-shirt. She wore her glasses and man, she looked amazing.

"Hey guys." She looked back and gave a huge sigh. "Hinata come on." She walked out and pulled Hinata in. I looked over at Naruto who looked like he was drooling over her. She wore her hair back, lavender pajamas. Her face was crimson and Saki's was smiling.

"So what do you have planned?" I asked Naruto. He pulled out this list and I thought 'this dude is too much' but in the end I actually had an awesome time and when everyone was sleep. Saki actually cuddles with me. She looked really cute and peacefully. She was the only girl besides Hinata that I actually like to be around.

"So what you want to do when you get older? I want to be a music teacher."

"You play music?" I raised an eyebrow. I never she could play and instrument. She looks like a person who just listens and play sports.

"I play Guitar, and somewhat drums. You want to hear it." She moved from my presents and I slightly frown. I liked her there with me. She walks over the Naruto's closet and motions for me to follow her. We walk down the stair to the backyard. We sat on the patio and she played a few cored. "Also know this song. Well I actually wrote it." She started to play. The way her fingers strum on the string where beautiful, the moon light compliant her skin. She opened her mouth and the most beautiful sound just flowed from it.

These battle scars don't look like they're fading  
>Don't look like they're ever going away<br>They ain't never gonna change  
>These battle...<p>

Never let a wound ruin me  
>But I feel like ruin's wooing me<br>Arrow holes, they never close from Cupid on a shooting spree  
>Feeling stupid cause I know it ain't no you and me<br>But when you're trying to beat the odds up  
>Been trying to keep your nods up<br>And you know that you should know  
>And let him go<br>But the fear of the unknown  
>Hold another lover strong<br>Sends you back into the zone  
>With no Tom Hanks to bring you home<br>A lover not a fighter  
>On the front line with a poem<br>Trying to write yourself a rifle  
>Maybe sharpen up a stone<br>To fight the tanks and drones of you being alone

I wish I never looked, I wish I never touched  
>I wish that I could stop loving you so much<br>Cause I'm the only one that's trying to keep us together  
>When all of the signs say that I should forget him<br>I wish you weren't the best, the best I ever had  
>I wish that the good outweighed the bad<br>Cause it'll never be over (never be over) until you tell me it's over

My mouth hangs open with how beautiful it was. I never knew she could sing. Her voice was like getting kiss by an angel. "Is that all? I mean—wow."

She gave a small laugh. It was cute and so was she. "Yeah, I wrote it for you."

"Why me?"

"Well, I actually want to date you, but I know that my sister would do something to have you so…"

"I don't like Sakura. She's actually really annoying. I mean if you want we can like, you know."

"You know?" She giggled and it made my face heat up a little, luckily it was dark and no one could see. She is just so cute.

"What I mean is that we can date. I like you and you seem really cute." I looked in the other direction so that way she won't look at me blushing. I'm never this shy around a girl, so why her.

"I guess, but I don't want many people to know. I really don't want my sister to have a fit and try to kill me. The only ones that can know are us and Naruto and Hinata." She set the guitar down carefully and reached out her hand at me. I took it and yanked her over closer to me. I kissed her on the cheek and we sat there watching the stars when she fell asleep cuddling on me. She looked so peaceful and she is all mine. I hope nothing bad ever happens between us.

*Flashback over*

We get back to Naruto's house to see it was dark outside and inside. Jiraiya was nowhere in sight. I get out the car and went over to mind. "Remember to text me later." I called out and went in my car and drove home.

When I get home, I see my mom in the kitchen unpacking and Itachi in the living room. I walked passed him and to my room, but I did hear him call out.

"Had fun?" he asked.

"Yeah, it was cool." I called back and walked in my room and fell on my bed and fell asleep. I didn't even know what time I will wake up but all I could think is Saki.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

*April 13, 2014*

I was in kitchen cleaning with my iPod blaring music thought out the apartment. It was my day to clean the house while Hinata went with Naruto to get groceries. I just finish the table and was on my way to the oven. Bitches be Like By: Rico Love started to Play. I started to sing with the song.

When I was finished to the oven I hear the door open. Hinata and Naruto walked in with arms full of food, I smiled as they sat it on the floor. I was going through the items when my phone went off. I quickly grabbed it.

"Hello. What? Whoa, whoa, what do you mean, you can't be the deejay for the party? No, I'll just have to find someone else. Thanks for your time." I hanged up the phone. "Damn, how can I find a Deejay at this short notice?" I groaned out loud, sliding to the floor.

"You need a Deejay. I can, but it'll cost you." Naruto gave me this smug look and I glared at him. I seriously hope he is kidding.

"You're dating my friend. I think that is payment enough." Hinata walked out kitchen before I say anything out it so she didn't hear a thing. "Fine How much will it be?" I got back up and started to put the groceries up. "I can only pay you when it the party is over and some shit."

"I was only kidding. I don't need money. I'll do it though. When is the party?"

"April 26, Okay. Well I guess today I have to make sure everything is on order for that date." I hear the door close with more voices. It was Sasuke holding more bags.

"Look who came by." Hinata said like she had no idea what is going on. I playfully glared at her. "I thought that he might help out."

"Well thank you, but I don't think we need another big head pop star in my apartment. It's bad enough I have hormonal teens now I got him. Just make sure everyone play nice." I rolled my eyes and resumed putting the items away with the help of everyone. After we got finished, we all sat at the dining table, Hinata beside me, Naruto on the other, and Sasuke and the other end facing me while I was on the phone with preparation for the Barbie's party.

"So what do you gals have plan for the day?" Sasuke asked. I looked over to Hinata indicating that she needs to answer.

"Well, Since Saki might be busy with this party that is coming up; I thought that we can go to the amusement park." I glared at her. I actually want to go to the amusement park, but now since the Deejay bailed, I have to make sure of this damn party.

"Well, you and Naruto can go; I can hang back and Help, Little Miss Workload here." I gave a swift kick under the table to him in the shin and gave him my bitch smile.

"Hello, Oh joy that you picked up. So about the cake for April 26. Oh, so you can make it, that's great! Okay, she wants a ten layer cake; half Chocolate with cream cheese icing, and the other white, with pink icing. She wants it to be in a shape of a Barbie. She's 18. I don't know why, just please do it. It needs to Say Happy Birthday to the Best Barbie in the World! I know that's a lot. Can you do it? Thank you. I'll pick it up on that day. Please keep me posted. My number is XXX-XXX-XXXX. Thank you, you have a good day." I hanged up my phone.

"I'm sorry about that. Now I have to make this dumbass guest list, have to find a place to hold it, Buy all her gifts, find some entertainment, caters, and Have to pick up her dress. Fuck! You guys just go out and have fun, maybe next time." I rubbed my temple as Hinata just patted my back.

"I can stay and help you. I mean that's what friends are for and I have nothing better to do." I looked dead in Sasuke's eyes and slowly smiled.

"Thanks, but—"

"Saki, let him help, it'll but less stress on you." Naruto cut me off. I rolled my eyes once again, but nodded again. "Great, now my beautiful Sunflower, I want you to get dress to we can go to this amusement park." He said towards Hinata and she quickly left the room.

"Real smooth, Just remember, She better come back in one piece or you can go back to Jiraiya in twelve." I threatened. He nodded and left too. It was just Sasuke and me at the table in silent. It was very awkward and it made me feel very uncomfortable. "Well I guess, I'll get dress and then we can leave to do this bullshit."

"Pretty girls don't use vulgar language." He smirked that made my legs turn to jelly.

"Fuck you Uchiha. I do what the Fuck I want and what the fuck I say." I smirked back and left to my room and almost tripped on my own feet. I quickly got dress in something conformable yet really attractive. I didn't want Sasuke to think that I was some slob with no fashion since what so ever. I wore a black and white plaid shirt, white ripped skinny jeans, and white vans. I pulled my hair back to a pig tails and looked at myself in the mirror. I hate putting on makeup because I think it hides true beauty so I smiled and walked out my room to see Sasuke in the living room feet propped up on the table.

I popped him in the leg and glared. "Just because you're famous doesn't mean you can put your feet up on someone else's table. Come on We Have about Three hours before I have to work." I went in the kitchen to grab my phone and iPod.

"Hinata and Naruto took my car. So…"

"Fine we take her car, but I'm driving and you don't touch anything in the car. Got it." I grabbed the keys off the counter and made my way out the door with him trailing behind. We get to the car and I started to hook up my iPod to the radio. I really hate the commercials and ads. I clicked the shuffle button and started up the car. The first song that played was "You found me" by The Fray and I quietly hummed to it. Since Hinata and I lived about fifteen minutes away from the mall, but I needed to make another stop and since it was going to be a car ride and the music will fill the whole car easing my mind. I slowly get to red light as the song change. I stared to sing.

Hey there Delilah

What's it like in New York City?

I'm a thousand miles away

But girl, tonight you look so pretty

Yes you do

Times Square can't shine as bright as you

I swear it's true

Hey There Delilah

Don't you worry about the distance

I'm right there if you are lonely

Give this song another listen

Close your eyes

Listen to my voice, it's my disguise

I'm beside your side

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

What you do to me

I look over to see Sasuke sing along with me, it made my heart skip a beat, but I didn't let him get a chance to see me. The light turned green, but neither one of us stopped singing.

Hey there Delilah

I know times are getting hard

But just believe me, girl

Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar

We'll have it good

My word is good

Hey there Delilah

I've got so much left to say

If every simple song I wrote to you

Would take your breath away

I'd write it all

Even more in love with me you'd fall

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

A thousand miles seem pretty far

But they've got planes and trains and cars

I'd walk to you if I had no other way

Our Friends would all make fun of us

And we'll just laugh along because we know

That none of them have felt this way

Delilah I can promise you

That by the time we get through

The world will never ever be the same

And you're to blame

Hey there Delilah

You be good and don't you miss me

Two more years and you'll be dine with school

And I'll be making history like I do

You'll know it's all because of you

We can do whatever we want to

Hey there Delilah here's to you

This one's for you

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

What you do to me.

I turned in to the Devil's Hell, there house and turned off the car. "I recommend you stay in the car. This could get ugly."

"Nope. I want to see a fight." He smirked which caused me to give a crooked smile.


End file.
